


A Voice To Call You Home

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, Gen, Haunting, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: After Order 66, she has to find Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	A Voice To Call You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



“You left,” Ahsoka hears, and her skin is cold but she doesn't shiver. It is true, and she is used to the words by now. She is trained. Visions don’t overpower her senses. Legs crossed, she lets it happen. The floor of this mountain's Jedi temple is smooth and cool underneath her, much like the one she once knew; on the outside, Coruscant’s temple had been larger, and airier, but in this room she can almost feel the building stretch around her, as if to hold the many thousands of those whom she had once called kin. Ahsoka had been a part of that. She had belonged, and aspired to nothing but being worthy of that. 

She breathes, sinking deeper into her meditation. This too is something Ahsoka has grown used to remembering, and she is not here to dwell on it. She is here to seek knowledge. Or to understand what she already knows. 

The room is small but she doesn’t fill it. There is space for someone else. Ahsoka feels the presence. “You left,” she hears again, closer. “You left.” The words boom now, filling her head. She fights to stay still, and in the fighting, cannot. Her arms swing to her sabers, an old instinct she has thought long-mastered. 

“I’m here,” she calls out. The room is small, and full, but she can feel the building stretch around her. Nothing more than that. It’s meant to be full. A home. “I’m here,” she says, voice softer. “I’ve found you after all.” 

The room is silent. “Someone doesn’t like being talked back to,” she tells it. “Haven’t you got anything more to say?” 

It’s been a year since she’s entered a temple. Ahsoka can stand to stay in it for a while. She hums to fill the quiet.


End file.
